


What am I?

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: 2H and 2B pencil, 666, Art, Damien fanart, Fanart, Gen, Tattoo, Traditional Art, scary lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien is struggling to comprehend the things that he has experienced of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is another one of those "WTF am I supposed to believe?" ones. This whole Antichrist business is very inspiring. This piece probably still needs a bit of editing, but I doubt I will have time, I want to draw new ones. Thanks for having a look. Comments are much loved.  
> Merls


End file.
